


Accidents Happen

by Houseplant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean watches Dr Sexy MD, Fluff, Gen, This is a fluff fic, sleezy motels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseplant/pseuds/Houseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spills beer in Cas' ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

The motel of the week that the Winchesters (plus angel) had shacked up in was nothing remarkable. It had that scratchy woolen blanket that was comfort only to those used to a life on the road, and wallpaper in an obnoxious floral print that had faded some years ago and was now beginning to peel.

The single television station that came in was grainy and in Spanish, but that hardly mattered as the channel was playing reruns of Dr Sexy MD, Dean’s favorite medical drama. The language barrier was more of a speed bump than any real hindrance. Sam had left the room for some reason or another ; Dean hadn’t exactly been listening as his brother had yammered on about something that had nothing to do with angels,demons, or the ghouls inbetween. Thus, it couldn’t have been important.

Their room boasted two beds, and three men. Were he a younger Dean, the wink from the man that had taken their fraudulent credit cards would have bothered him. As it was, he could hardly have his feathers ruffled when he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with their trenchcoat wearing angel, carton of gas station ice cream resting where their thighs would have touched otherwise.

The scripted drama had caught Castiel’s attention much the way the film with the pizza man and babysitter had, in the way that he could make little sense of the interactions between the characters, and was watching it with unyielding quizzical interest. So it came as a large surprise when Dean was suddenly shouting at the screen, gesturing emphatically with his beer.  


That was when the accident happened.

Dean was so into his rant on why this character’s dialogue had been ruined by the translation, expressing his ire via rapid hand movements, that they both noticed moments too late the lip of the bottle dipping into the ice cream, amber mixing with the semi melted off yellow of the vanilla.

"Shit! Cas, man, " Dean shouted, jumping up from the bed and surveying the mess in shock. Which, wasn’t really that much of a mess, more of a float in a carton… made with beer, rather than a soft drink. Perhaps it wouldn’t be all that bad in actuality? “We can get another one tomorrow, okay?”

Cas, ever the oblivious one to certain human cues, glanced down to the ice cream and shrugged as he dipped his spoon into it. “It is not that bad,” he stated blandly; his vessel didn’t need to eat, as he was a supernatural force occupying it, but the angel had found the occasional item passing between his lips made Dean happy, and Cas absolutely lived for those half-smiles of success.

Seeing that his angel wasn’t bothered as much by it as he had thought, Dean sat back down, making himself comfortable as he swiped Cas’ spoon, and dug into the carton. It was half of _his_ beer in there, after all. Sticking the alcohol afflicted treat into his mouth, the hunter’s face immediately screwed up in disgust. “Ugh. This tastes like ass! How can you say it’s _alright_?”

"Well, you did suggest we try the thing with th—"

"Enough!" Dean clamped his hands over the angel’s mouth just as the door opened, a grocery-laden Sam stepping into the room. The younger hunter surveyed the situation, and with a shake of his head set the bags down on the table.

"I really don’t want to know."


End file.
